Fluid transfer devices (e.g., pipette mechanisms and pumps) are used to aspirate, dispense and transfer small volumes of fluid in many applications. The devices may range from simple glass tubes to more elaborate mechanical displacement devices. In either case, the devices operate by displacing fluid and a seal is used to hold the displaced fluid, which facilitates the liquid transfer. Traditional devices use displacement pistons with mechanical seals, such as lip seals or o-rings, to prevent air from entering the displacement chamber. These seals can be run dry, and wear eventually causes the seal to leak and degrades accuracy of the device.
Such devices may use a linear actuator to provide linear motion to the displacement piston. Couplings and other structures may be used to couple the linear actuator to the displacement piston. Misalignment of the actuator to the piston may result in premature seal degradation and may adversely affect the accuracy of the device during fluid transfer.